FIFA Street (2012 video game)
FIFA Street (also known as FIFA Street 2012 and FIFA Street 4) is a sports video game by EA Sports' ''FIFA Street'' franchise based on street football. It is the first such game in almost four years, and a reboot for the series. FIFA Street was developed by some of the same team behind FIFA 12, including creative director Gary Paterson, and uses the FIFA 12 game engine. Sid Misra, the line producer for FIFA Street, promised "the first true quality street football experience." The game was first announced on 16 August 2011 at the Gamescom event in Germany, and was released on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 consoles in March 2012. Along with several other new EA Sports titles, FIFA Street was available early to purchasers of the EA Sports Season Ticket. Lionel Messi features on the cover after EA announced, in November 2011, that he had signed a deal to become the new face of the ''FIFA'' franchise. The "Adidas All-Star Team" including 13 of the greatest footballers in the world and the Lionel Messi Barcelona-themed venue were available as pre-order bonus. A FIFA Street demo was launched on 28 February 2012 on Xbox Live and a day later on PSN. In an effort to make the game more "authentic", the stylised cartoon-like visuals of previous games in the series has been dropped in favour of a more realistic look, though there will still be the same emphasis on skill moves and tricks. The focus is once again on fast-paced games involving small teams of five or six players per side, one-on-one, and game modes based on panna and futsal also included. As with the previous games in the series, skill moves are an important element of gameplay. FIFA Street features twice as many tricks as are possible in FIFA 12, with much greater variety, and over 50 more than its predecessor FIFA Street 3. Other new features include improved one-touch passing, a feature called Street Ball Control, and a new "ATTACK" dribbling system. The game features a large number of real life players from 3000 teams of many of the world's biggest leagues, and 2012 locations from around the world ranging from the streets of Amsterdam to the beaches of Rio de Janeiro. Each of these arenas attempt to reflect the style of football played in that country. The game is the first game in the series to feature both national and club teams. The game features a World Tour mode, which lets the player create their own team, from details such as crest and team kit, to players and their individual street kits. The user then competes in competitions against the AI, after which, the total skill points each player earned in the game is tallied up in a levelling system. From levelling up players the user can use points earned to upgrade their player's skill and ability from passing to shooting to goalkeeping. With the integration of EA Sports Football Club, players can add friends' players onto their World Tour team. External links *Official website Category:Association football video games Category:FIFA (video game series)